Puestos a ser únicos
by Yoyi-Yi
Summary: El Dr. Nicholas Rush es único en más de una manera, como bien descubre la tripulación de la Destino. (One-shot)


_Notas al final del fic._

* * *

Dr. Nicholas Rush era uno entre un millón, y eso lo sabían todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la Base Ícaro. Por supuesto, saberlo no hacía al buen doctor más manejable o agradable o menos sarcástico. Aunque agradar a sus colegas de trabajo no parecía ser una prioridad en él. Rush ignoraba a aquellos que no pudieran seguir su línea de pensamiento y, en consecuencia, otros le ignoraban a él. De este modo, todo era más fácil en la Base.

Pero, por supuesto, siempre hay excepciones y Rush sí que le prestaba atención a alguien que no parecía compartir sus conocimientos. El Coronel David Telford representaba una amenaza para su trabajo. Siempre estaba vigilante y al acecho, por lo que Rush tampoco le perdía de vista. Por otro lado estaba el militar al mando: Coronel Everett Young. Young no era tanto una amenaza como un estorbo.

Un estorbo tanto para Rush como para Telford.

000

Que el Doctor Rush era un espécimen peculiar lo sabían todos a bordo de la _Destino_. Su comportamiento errático, maníaco, compulsivo y hasta, a veces, protector le marcaba claramente como _distinto_. Pero sus rarezas no terminaban ahí, no. Y eso lo descubrieron con horror unos y fascinación otros.

Estaban en una misión de recogida de víveres: agua, semillas, tierra, carne, pescado... todo lo que pudieran obtener de aquello que los planetas que surcaban ofrecían. El grupo de caza había terminado de preparar las trampas para unos bichos de tamaño grande, mamíferos según se había confirmado, cuando sucedió el _accidente_.

Rush deambulaba por ahí, haciendo vaya usted a saber qué, cuando el Coronel se le acercó para tratar sobre cosas que no le interesaban a nadie más que a aquellos afanados por mantener la _Destino_ de una pieza y funcionando. El resto de la partida se estaban relajando o se habían intercambiado con alguno que se hubiera quedado en la nave para que respiraran aire fresco. Rush ignoraba tácitamente a Young, continuando con sus quehaceres.

Young solía tener paciencia, y mucha. Pero tratar con Rush se la drenaba por completo, dejándolo siempre a pocos segundos de perder los papeles. Sin embargo, esta vez fue una de esas veces en las que Rush consiguió sacarle de sus casillas. Ambos comenzaron a gritarse, pero poco a poco sus voces fueron bajando de intensidad, volviéndose susurros que exudaban peligro.

Young agarró a Rush por el brazo, Rush se sacudió del agarre, caminando lejos. Young le siguió, intentó agarrarle de nuevo, pero Rush perdió balance y ¡zas! Activó la trampa.

Un horrendo chasquido surcó el aire. El brazo derecho de Rush recibió el impacto de una rama larga. Rush miró hacia su flanco. La botella que sostenía segundos antes yacía en el suelo. Su brazo no se movía. Cuando levantó la vista el resto del campamento le miraba, ojos como platos, bocas abiertas. Alguien gritó.

Poco a poco, el sobresalto dejó paso a las sensaciones. Ahora sí sentía el brazo, ¡y dolía de cojones! Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue sentir un líquido cálido resbalando por su torso. Miró a bajo y descubrió que tenía un trozo bastante grande clavado en el pecho, justo donde se supone que debería estar su corazón, quizá un poco más a la izquierda.

Poco después la oscuridad le engulló.

000

–De modo que tenemos a nuestro científico jefe en la enfermería con graves lesiones en su brazo dominante, un agujero en el pecho, pérdida de sangre, con posibilidad de muerte inminente-. Eli no sabía si lo estaba repitiendo por quinta vez para creérselo o porque no sabía de qué hablar.

–Sí, Eli, eso es justo lo que tenemos– respondió Chloe suspirando.

–¿Y cómo es que aún está vivo?

Chloe se encogió de hombros. Esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Cómo era posible que tras tener el corazón perforado alguien pudiera seguir con vida? –No sabemos si sobrevivirá.

–No, en eso tienes razón. No lo sabemos-. Eli no sabía dónde mirar o qué hacer con sus manos.

Tamara Johansen entró en el comedor como el rayo, sorprendiendo a los presentes. –¿Alguien de vosotros tiene O Negativo? ¿Alguno es O Negativo?

–¿TJ? ¿Qué pasa?

–Nos hemos quedado sin sangre O Negativo y la necesitamos ahora mismo–. Eli se levantó.

–Mi grupo sanguíneo es el universal.

–Bien, sígueme.

En la enfermería, Camile Wray estaba prácticamente encima del cuerpo inmóvil de Rush, con sus manos dentro de su pecho. Levantó la cabeza, intercambió una mirada con TJ y volvió su atención a la tarea que tenía entre manos.

A partir de ahí, Eli se abstrajo. No quería pensar en que justo a su lado había un hombre con el pecho abierto de par en par. En dos o más ocasiones fue consciente del reflejo en alguna superficie del corazón aún latente. _Por lo menos aún sigue latiendo_, pensó. Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que el corazón estuviera de una pieza? Había visto las imágenes que grabó la kino, y eso no tenía sentido.

000

Cuando despertó, Rush no sabía ni qué había pasado ni dónde se encontraba. Sólo que le dolía el brazo a más no poder y que tenía una picazón en el pecho. Al intentar moverse descubrió que le habían escayolado el brazo derecho y tenía una IV en el izquierdo.

–¿Qué demonios...?

–¿Doctor Rush? – Ahí estaba la Teniente Johansen. La luz de una linterna le aguijoneó los ojos. –No se preocupe, todo está bien–, se giró para hablarle a alguien a su espalda – ¡Está bien! Ha recuperado la consciencia.

Sí. Aquel episodio fue uno para el recuerdo. Porque lo más sorprendente de todo no fue que Rush, en su empecinamiento de ser único, distinto, tuviera el grupo sanguíneo más difícil de encontrar todos, no. Lo que de verdad destacó de ese incidente fue que también pertenecía a ese bajo porcentaje de la población cuyo corazón no se encontraba desplazado hacia la izquierda, sino hacia la derecha. Y más extraordinario aún: el suyo estaba aún más a la derecha de lo normal, haciendo que su pulmón derecho fuera bastante más pequeño que el izquierdo.

Durante semanas, mientras se recuperaba del todo, el chismorreo preferido fue hablar sobre su "falta de corazón". Se había probado que era un bastardo descorazonado, puesto que no había muerto al recibir semejante herida en el "lado del corazón". Claro que, se trataba sobre todo de bromas y comentarios. Ya nadie se creía el cuento del "lobo solitario" al que había jugado durante largo tiempo.

Pero faltaba otro detalle. Algo que también sorprendió a la tripulación. Este algo lo descubrió Chloe. Aún quedaban unos días para que TJ le quitase la escayola a Rush y pudiera usar de nuevo su mano. Chloe había estado ayudando al científico con las ecuaciones durante ese período de tiempo. Él dictaba, ella escribía.

Una tarde -o eso es lo que indicaba su reloj, que era por la tarde en La Tierra- llegó a los pasillos donde Rush realizaba sus ecuaciones y sorprendió al científico escribiendo fanáticamente. La misma letra de siempre, precisión indiscutible.

Rush no era diestro. Rush era zurdo.

O ambidextro.

–¿Algo más que debamos saber?– Fue la pregunta del Coronel Young, mientras jugaban al ajedrez.

–Sí. Puedo beber un vaso de agua mientras hago el pino–. Young se le quedó mirando, estupefacto. – Jaque mate.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Soy consciente de que muy probablemente haya en este capitulo miles de cosas que no cuadren con la trama. Es un one-shot que se me ocurrió de repente así que no está muy bien pensado.

Este fic está escrito en castellano (español de España), por lo que seguramente habrá cosas que suenen raras a aquellos que no estén familiarizados.

Soy un poco leísta, no sé construir frases (abuso mucho de las subordinadas), me lío con los signos de puntuación en los diálogos y seguramente habrá alguna que otra falta ortográfica. Si ves algo de esto, ¿serías tan amable de indicármelo para que pueda corregirlo, por favor? Gracias :)

Espero que al menos haya sido entretenida la historia. O, cuanto menos, desconcertante ;)


End file.
